vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Gilbert
Summary Elena Gilbert is a teenage girl turned vampire who lived her entire life in Mystic Falls. She is one of the main three protagonists of the series. At first she was a normal girl still struggling with the death of her step-parents in a car accident but as the series progress she become stronger as a person and then later as a vampire. Elena spends a lot of her free time hanging out with her friends while trying to balance out a love triangle between two vampire brothers Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B Name: Elena Gilbert Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Human, Vampire Hunter, Vampire Powers and Abilities: Athletic Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Marksman | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Emotion Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream.), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires grow stronger with age)., Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: Athlete level | Wall level (A vampire when firstly transformed is able to sever human and animal limbs with a bite, can snap necks and rip people's hearts out with ease) Speed: Athletic Human | Subsonic (A vampire can run faster than the human eye can see, often appearing as if they have teleported when accelerating from a dead stop) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | Class 1 Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class Durability: Athlete level | Wall level (Can withstand blows from other vampires like herself with minor damage and older vampires with moderate damage) Stamina: High | High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Stefan's Necklace (A necklace containing Vervain making her immune to a vampire's compulsion) | Lapis lazuli ring (A ring that allows a vampire to walk in sunlight) Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses | Standard vampire weaknesses (Sunlight (Formally), Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart, Decapitation, Heart extraction, Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Werewolf bite (Werewolf bites act in vampires similarly to rabies in human; causing them to experience hallucinations, fever-like symptoms, and then going rabid until the venom eventually kills them.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Human Elena | Vampire Elena Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Schoolgirls Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users